


A Wedding To Be

by sherlollyship



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlollyship/pseuds/sherlollyship





	A Wedding To Be

"Molly, you have to see this!" 

Molly sighed as Sherlock pushed the magazine into her hands, pointing excitedly. It was a picture of a castle, apparently french. It was a marvellous stone structure with towers rising high into the sky and the hilltop which it stood on was covered in bright green grass. Despite of its happy surroundings, the castle itself looked grim, the stone was dark and looked more like a shadow upon the land. 

"Its beautiful." Molly admitted.

"And?"

Molly looked at him questionably, not seeing his purpose.

"What if I told you it would go very well with this?"

He produced a picture from the inside of his blue blazer. He had a habit of carrying it around with him, just as a reminder of the coming event. Honestly, Molly found his devotion to the wedding very moving and flattering, but also a little tiring at times.

It was a picture of Molly in her wedding dress. A lace, old fashioned delicate thing. It was a picture from when she tried it on for the first time. The exquisite dress was fitted perfectly over her subtle curves and her happy expression and shy eyes made her look even more radiant. She looked so purely Molly.

"Do you mean we should travel here? On our honeymoon?"

He smirked and shook his head.

"What? You mean we should get married here?"

"Yes exactly! You did say it was beautiful."

Molly raised her brows. 

"You do realise the cost of this and the fact that we would have to fly everyone down to France?"

"Molly I´m not stupid! I´m a consulting detective! The trip has already been planned down to the last detail!" He exclaimed, deeply offended. "And besides, Mycroft owes me a favour and the french owe him."

Molly frowned at him sceptically. A castle, really? She had asked for a small wedding, but Sherlock was determined to make the most of it. He had already convinced her that they were in need of horses, the best classical band in all of England and for some unknown reason, an elephant and a snake. His puppy eyes could win any argument and once again he was flashing the same eyes and pouting lips. 

She bit her lip, not knowing exactly what to do. She glanced at the stunning castle again. It really was beautiful, the contrast of the spectre was truly breathtaking. 

"Listen," She demanded, determined to take charge of the situation. "I´ll marry you in this castle if you get rid of all that other…..frill."

"It´s not frill!"

"You know what I mean Sherlock."

He breathed in deeply, taking the decision very seriously. The frustrated man brought his hands to his hair as he thought the options through carefully. Molly couldn’t help but smile at the distressed expression on his face. He took the magazine and picture from Molly and held them up in front of his face. 

His expression lightened immediately and he smiled happily, as he always did when he viewed the picture of his soon to be wife. 

"Of course." He lowered his hands to look at his pathologist instead. He smiled warmly and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I´m being stupid." He mumbled and kissed her hair. He held her and rocked gently side to side, gently humming an unknown tune. Molly relaxed against her head against his chest and breathed in the smell of his cologne. Her eyes were almost drooping, the hypnotic sound of his voice and the warmth making her drowsy.

"I´m keeping the snake." He whispered.

"Sherlock!"


End file.
